User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. The day you went away - M2M 2. Cry cry - T-ara 3. Breathless - Shayne Ward 4. We're never ever getting back together ---- ? Does this wikia think i'm Vietnamese? Because on the photos it says "Thêm vào bởi" DbzWinx (talk) 02:55, September 30, 2012 (UTC)tiff I saw her/him in Brittney's gallery.You're right.She/he is really cute.And I love Veronica so much.She is very brave and strong.You've so great ideas for your fairy.But is Veronica a member of Winx Club??? And you're welcome,Rose! I'm so glad you like them.How was your birthday anyways? 04:26, September 30, 2012 (UTC) This user User Talk:94.5.41.49 Has been Creating TOO MANY Unnecessary pages on this wikia,please ban him! Look at his Contribs! DbzWinx (talk) 16:54, September 30, 2012 (UTC)tiff Hi Rose!Sorr y If I wasn't online on your birthday.Anyway,me and Mason got a present for you I hope you like it.Here it is: I hope you got alot of gifts.:)! Mason gave me the picture and I used effects on it.... Hope you'll apreciate our work for you. Reply if you like it. Hey Rose! My birthday was the other day also! EloiseWinx (talk) 03:57, October 2, 2012 (UTC) hi rose how are you?look what i have found=) .check out my lastest blog.Curelove (talk) 23:08, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Why?Well,okay....FloraEnchantix (talk) 09:39, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry but what do you have on mind? EVERY picture I uploaded WAS used and ALL of them was CAPTURED from episodes or from OFFICIAL dvd releases and wallpapers. The only mistake was show's logo which I added with nonsense and then deleted. So why are you giving me warning? Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 10:12, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Wow, I had to really angry you, because I care. It is a pity, because I thought we could be friends. Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! 02:28, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Rose :) How are you? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 02:47, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I hope so. I'm so excited for today! I can't wait to watch the episode. Only one more week of the holidays left and then school again! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 02:54, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Tnx is an abbrevation we use it's Thanks.:)FloraEnchantix (talk) 03:35, October 7, 2012 (UTC) By the way, this user keeps adding Latin American information to the Wiki. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 03:51, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!You're so fast in making episodes....By the way, what's you fairy's power?FloraEnchantix (talk) 03:58, October 7, 2012 (UTC) It's on Iamnoone's newest Blog :)! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 04:28, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah,you're right.And check out this fan art! My very nice friend made it.She is so talented. 04:35, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Your Welcome. Yes, there's so much Season 5 news at the moment! :) BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 04:41, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Bye Rose :) BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 04:44, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry,Rose! I'm sure you'll can make pretty fairies very soon.And okay,see ya soon,Rose! 04:45, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Welcome:)!You can see ghosts.....I have a friend on FB who has maybe can see ghost.I know that the people who see a ghost has a "Third Eye".FloraEnchantix (talk) 10:29, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Just want to say this user been messing with your and her talkpages♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jsa467 please unblock 506 please unblock Winx_Club_-_Episode_506 , since it is on in a couple of hours--I always like to edit it as soon as the episode is over ~ ~~ Pokeswap (talk) Pokeswap (talk) 14:46, October 7, 2012 (UTC) 14:46, October 7, 2012 (UTC) You sent me this message: "Please don't upload fan-arts, unnecessary pictures, wallapers, re-colored or re-designed pictures, .gif/animated images here. Thanks! Simplier, if you don't use any pictures, please don't upload them!" I don't understand what you are refering to. Rhiabloom12 (talk) 00:11, October 8, 2012 (UTC) DID YOU KNOW THIS USER STUPID WINX CLUB HATER HAS BEEN DAMNING WITH THE DARN STELLA PAGE!?!?!?!??!??!!!!! HE RENAMED IT "CRAPFEST" AND HE REMOVED ALL CONTENT FROM THE PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BAN HIM/HER PLEASE :( (Sorry for yelling) DbzWinx (talk) 03:06, October 8, 2012 (UTC)tiffany You should block him forever :( he says the show sucks eggs. DbzWinx (talk) 07:02, October 8, 2012 (UTC)tiff And yeah...thrid eye sounds great and interesting but it's creepy too...FloraEnchantix (talk) 10:16, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I hope you draw another picture of your fairy :) DbzWinx (talk) 05:50, October 9, 2012 (UTC)tiff Oh no! :( I know,it's hard! DbzWinx (talk) 05:55, October 9, 2012 (UTC)tiff Hi Rose :)! What did you think of the Power of Harmonix episode? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 09:36, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks For Telling me Rose :) I agree, I don't like Roy either & I'm diasppointed all of the Winx didn't get their Harmonix. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 09:44, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Tritannus sure is getting very powerful! In the next episode the Trix are polluting the Earth's oceans even more. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 10:07, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I wonder if they earn it a different way to the Winx? I'm glad the Trix earn another transformation in Season 5, and maybe have a permanent new transformation in season 6 :)! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 10:14, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi i want to ask can i be a member of Project Character?AdrianShephard (talk) Okay,let me teach you how to use bases :)! First go here or here to get bases.Then open the base on Paint or any program like Photoshop,Paint Tool Sai,Gimp etc...Then zoom in(not much!) a draw hairs,clothes like I'm drawing in this photo: Then color uncolored base lines with "Fill with color" tool like this: Then low the color a little that you used for draw and color the shades with "Fill with color" tool: Then low a little more again and use "Fill with color" tool to color other side: Hope it's helpful! Try these steps! 05:03, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I haven't seen it yet...'cause of a sched. in Nick that we're following.But I'm going to watch it on YouTube.FloraEnchantix (talk) 06:30, October 10, 2012 (UTC) http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hillo_Hei Vandal♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Well thanks then!AdrianShephard (talk) Are Project Charaters's member allow to use Grading Templates?Or only leader and Co-Leader allow?AdrianShephard (talk) Can i ask why?And is Project Art only for admins to join?"cause i'm only see admins joined it!AdrianShephard (talk) Wow! That will be exciting :D!The Winx have never been to Melody and only Musa's ever been shown there! I wonder what the rest of Melody will be like. I agree, Tecna has mentioned her home planet Zenith and she hasn't really mentioned Zenith before. I agree, I think Roxy would be a great member of the Winx. I wonder why they even introduced Roy? Sorry, I forgot my signature. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 06:45, October 12, 2012 (UTC) But users can add to pic.Sorry i have so many questions,i just want to not make any mistake in the future ^^.Hope it not bother you.How to make that "Edits: [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Editcount/RoseXinh My Editcount] | Playlist: 1. The day you went away - M2M 2. Cry cry - T-ara 3. Breathless - Shayne Ward 4. We're never ever getting back together" appear?And i thought this wiki is an English wiki,why are there Vietnamese and Polish in this wiki?AdrianShephard (talk) My favourite characters are Conan and Ai. My twitter is @LightningGirl11. I just followed you. ;) スカイのドロップ (Click to go to my Talk Page!) 06:51, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Really, Roy will become Aisha's bf? What about Nabu? :( I was hoping he'd come back in Season 5 and everything will become okay again. Well I guess it's up to the creators. BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 06:52, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Rose :) How has your day been? I just finished adding the seasons section to my OC Luna's page :) How's your OC Veronica coming along? :) BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 07:03, October 12, 2012 (UTC) No,that not wat i'm mean,and idk how to explain this,um,on the photos,it said "Dodane przez"! It thought i'm a Polish?And i only need to know how to make that bar appear on my talkpage,Fatimah used it on her talkpage too!I can't ask him,he hate me.AdrianShephard (talk) 07:06, October 12, 2012 (UTC) If you said so,i'll never use that bar!I don't want to copy anyone style! :)AdrianShephard (talk) Hey,i'm David,not Mason,i'm diffrerent!So don't worry :)AdrianShephard (talk)